Rowdy
by Pure Heart Pure Eyes
Summary: Rowdy is a music group which consists of three boys and one girl and they're hugely popular. Those boys happen to be our fellow RRBs in disguise and a new friend. After five years their manager decided create an event where one lucky girl and boy can do a duet with one of them. One happens when our lovely PPGZs gets caught in this and win?


**New story, ugh, why must I do this to myself . Anyway new story, hope you like it. It's more Rowdyruff boy centere. Btw. **

* * *

Chapter 1~

**?'s POV**

I felt something heavy next to me and something creep on my face, on instinct I grabbed whatever it was that touched me. When I opened my eyes I found an annoying blonde boy pinned under me. It was Boomer.

He opened his eyes and grinned, "Happy Birthday!"

I groaned and sat on his stomach, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, "It's way to early for this."

I jolted as another annoying voice spoke up, "Oh, it's never too early for the celebration of ones birthday my dear."

I turned to my left to face a smiley Brick also grinning at me. I can assume he has barely woken up since his hair is all messy and tangled.

"What, no cake?", I joked and was yet again greeted by another annoying voice.

"Good morning sunshine!"

I looked to my right to see Butch grinning and in his hands was a round cake with white frosting, gold frosting in the center spelling 'Happy Birthday Chika', candles surrounding the lettering.

"Aww!", I gushed and put my hands to my mouth in that girlie way we do when surprised, "You guys, thank you!"

The boys looked surprised at my sudden change in moods but shrugged it off.

"Anyway, can you blow out the candles already, I'm hungry damn it.", Butch commented.

I rolled my eyes and blew out the candles. Butch helped me off of Boomer and the bed, before he put the cake down on the small cabinet next the bed. He gave me a strong, suffocating hug.

"Argh Butch, stop!", I giggled and he let go.

I watched as he sniffles and pretended to wipe a tear off his face, "My little girl is growing up. I punched his arm lightly and then the other boys came to give me a hug. After I hugged Brick we all say around my bed and ate the cake. I fixed the huge shirt I was wearing from not falling of my shoulders as we talked.

"Hey, is that my shirt?", Brick asked after he swallowed.

I looked down at the red shirt I was wearing. It fit me mid thigh maybe above.

"Are you even wearing anything underneath?", asked Butch as he reached out and fixed my sleeve again.

I blinked at him, "Yes, I have on a strapless bra though. From last night."

The boys oh'd and continued on with their cake. Later on Butch managed to get cake over my mouth area when he slammed a piece over it. Boomer managed to get a video of me laughing with cake on my face and throwing some back at Butch who then fell of the bed, pulling Brick down with him with his camera. I tilted my head back in laughter and wiped the tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Chika say hi to the camera!", Boomer caught my attention and I waved to the camera, wiping off the cake for my mouth, "How does it feel to be twenty, finally?"

"I feel old.", I said and scrunched my nose.

The boys chuckled.

"But your still attractive and wrinkle free.", Butch commented and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him, "Your such a pervert."

When I finished my statement someone came knocking on the door and walked in. A girl with really curly, big hair dressing formal walked in, with a tablet in her right hand and a pen in the other.

"Dani? What's up?", Brick asked.

Said lady smiled at us, "Great your all up! Now quickly let's get you to hair and make up. Busy day ahead."

She walked out but came back in, "Oh and by the way, happy birthday Chika.", and with that, gone.

With that we all simultaneously got off the bed. The boys went back to there room and I walked over to my suitcase. I took off my shirt and then a smell of cologne hit me. I smelled the shirt and them myself and sighed.

"A shower it is then.", I mumbled and grabbed at towel.

* * *

"Alright, alright Chika look straight at the camera!", the photographer said.

After being put through hair and makeup, well mostly hair for me since I'm allergic to all that powder stuff. So I mostly get my eyes done and lipstick and we're good to go. We were now here doing a photo shoot for some American magazine that I can't remember and interviews. It was my turn to do a solo shoot since the boys were already done.

"Alright a couple more them we need group shots.", he said.

The camera light flashed in my face, luckily I'm used to it by now. I threw one more flirty look and then finished off with a giggle and then the photographer called in the boys who changed into different costumes. I quickly ran off to change as well and then came back.

Brick was his signature red cap he had since he was a child that still magically fit him. His long ginger hair was cut today so not much was shown, except for that, that peaked out. He wore a white shirt with a brown leather jacket over, a red and white plaid shirt tied around his waist, dark blue jeans and red shoes.

Butch was wearing a shirt with green on the top half and black the rest, over it a black jean vest, black skinny jeans and dark green skinny jeans. He had on a black beanie also but halfway through the shoot I took it away. He also wore green converse shoes. His raven dark hair was out up in a quiff.

Boomer had on a white tank top with the words 'WE ARE THE KIDS YOUR PARENTS WARNED YOU ABOUT' written in bold black letters. Blue jeans and black shoes. His blonde hair was just down and it reached his ears.

I was wearing a black strapless dress with a lace overlay that reached mid thigh, black see through leggings, and flat, black, lace up ankle boots. A long gold chain around my neck. My long brown hair was curled and now lays on my chest.

After a while my legs started to ache, I'm not really used to standing in one place for long, but I didn't complain. Although I think Boomer noticed cause then he sneaked behind me, grabbed my waist and spun me around. The camera still flashed as this mayhem continued. I could hear the other two laughing when Boomer put me down and fell. When I get dizzy, I get dizzy. I tried to gain my vision back and when I finally did the boys were also sat on the floor. To continue with the shoot and to calm my nerves I laid on my stomach and place my head in my hands and smiled at the camera. They boys did the same and the photographer moved around to get some shots. We finally finished and now it was time to be interviewed.

Brick and Butch took off their jackets and I gave Butch back his beanie. We all sat down on those director chairs and faced the interview.

"So, how is everything going for you Chika? It's your twentieth birthday and your third year working with the boys, is it going well?"

I smiled, "Definitely a great time with these idiots, I mean I've never been this happier and never had as much fun than I do with these boys. Can you believe it I'm finally twenty, it feels like just yesterday, I was seventeen and I did that video for the boys."

Brick who was sitting to my left have me a side hug and the interview awed.

"You've grown quite fond I see?", she asked.

"Yes, these boys are the family I wish I could have throughout my lifetime. I definitely like protective and loved. Yeah, this is my life now."

I smiled at the boys who were looking quite cocky. Oh, what have I done.

"How about you boys? Could you imagine the group without Chika? Kaito?"

I looked at Butch expectantly to answer.

"No, I wouldn't want to. She's basically like the glue that keeps us all together. Like me and the boys we're brothers and brothers fight."

"They can get pretty out of hand, yes.", I stated, interrupting.

"Anyway, it's never pretty and I think if it were another guy it'd be weird because Chika's so kind and calm and motherly. Also for the greater good of the group, it's much more fun with a girl around.", he finished and I pretended to wipe a fake tear.

"You boys are so sweet!", she cooed and then regained herself, "Anyway, what's this event you guys have been hinting at?"

"So were hosting a competition where one lucky girl or guy in Chika's cause.", Boomer pointed at me then continued, "Can audition to receive a chance to sing a duet with one of us."

"So how can they show their talent to you?", the interviewer asked leaning toward us.

"They can upload videos of themselves singing and send them to us in our website.", Brick informed, "And once we pick a winner they will perform with us in our hometown in Japan."

"That's great! Well that's all the time we have for today.", she stood up and so did we and we exchanged goodbyes, "Happy Birthday Chika."

We went back to our dressing area and changed into normal clothes.

"Alright you guys, much to do, little to no time."

* * *

**Normal POV**

A ravenette and a blonde girl were seated under a cherry blossom tree I'm the far side of the lunch area, away from everyone else. They were munching on the sandwiches the ravenette prepared for their lunch break.

"So why do think Momko's late today? She's never late to anything, let alone lunch.", the blonde asked after wiping her mouth with a towel and fixing her top.

"It is rather odd isn't it?", the ravenette stated fixing her glasses from falling off the top of her head.

"Did you get new glasses?", asked the blonde signalling to the black and green striped glasses, peaking out of her short raven hair.

"Oh yeah, I saw these and thought they were cooler.", the ravenette informed the blonde who nodded.

The blonde giggled remembering something.

"What's so funny Miya?"

"Who would've that you, out of all people, would need glasses. To read!"

The ravenette made a sound which combined a scoff and a laughter.

"The irony."

"GIRLS, GIRLS, GUESS WHAT!", a loud ginger came running to the two girls and dropped herself next Miyako. Her bag flew out of her arm and then she took out a magazine and her long braided hair accidentally hit Miya.

"Ow, Momo, calm done. What's the matter?", Miyako rubbed the back of her and looked at said girl who shoved the magazine at both girls faces.

"You know my ultra amazingly, super talented, wonderfully pretty favorite band in the whole world right!", she gushed and Miya nodded enthusiastically but the ravenette just rolled her eyes.

"Yes we know, what about them?", the ravenette said already bored, "And for fucks sake, your twenty-two years old! Act your age!"

Momoko ignored the girl and continued, "Well they're holding a contest, three lucky girls and one lucky boy have to upload a video of them singing, and whoever wins gets to write a duet with them and they get to perform it with them here in New Townsville!"

She started squealing and Miyako squealed with her. The ravenette covered her ears and shut her eyes.

"We should totally audition!", Miyako stated.

"I know it'll be so much fun and imagine. If we actually win!"

Another round of squeal.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that.", the ravenette closing the empty containers but she left one sandwich there for Momoko.

"Oh c'mon Kaoru you should totally try it to! You'd make a great pair with Kaito!", Momoko said pointing at said boy.

In the picture we see the group posing on the cover. They were all leaning against a wall, from left to right we see Akane, Chika, Kaito, then Rin. Akane was standing against the wall with his hands in his pockets looking beautifully at the camera. Chika was next to him, standing side view, with her back facing him. She was leaning on Kaito who had one hand around her waist and the other in his pocket. He was leaning back, one leg up against the wall. Run was leaning slightly forward with his right hand behind his head and other just there.

Kaoru shook her head, "Stop, my answer is no."

Both girls pouted as Kaoru stood up. Kaoru grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder.

"I left you a sandwich Momo, in case you want it. I'm gonna get on to class."

The ravenette walked away taking out her phone and plugging her earphones. A familiar song by The Neighborhood played and she rolled away on her skateboard.

The two remaining girls looked at each other.

"We are going to get her to audition right?", Miyako asked looking expectingly at her friend.

Momoko swallowed, "Oh definitely."


End file.
